


Дело о пропаже ребенка

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [1]
Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Tamam Shud case
Genre: Detective, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Mystery, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Пуаро расследует реальное дело об исчезновении двухлетнего Клайва Мангноссона в июне 1949 года. Это часть знаменитого преступления "Тамам Шуд".
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768
Comments: 1





	Дело о пропаже ребенка

**Author's Note:**

> Кейт Вальдемар Мангноссон участвовал в опознании тела неизвестного, найденного 1 декабря 1948 года на пляже австралийского городка Сомертон. (Данное убийство, получившее название «Дело «Таман Шуд», расследовала не только австралийская, но и британская полиция.)
> 
> Кейт узнал в убитом человека, вместе с которым работал еще в 1939 году; это было одно из нескольких сотен опознаний погибшего.
> 
> В первые дни июня 1949 года Кейт и его двухлетний сын Клайв пропали. Нашли их 6 июня 1949 года в городке Лардж Бэй, что в двадцати километрах от Сомертона. Клайв был мертв, а Кейт находился в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии и был отправлен в психиатрическую лечебницу.
> 
> Обнаружил Мангноссонов некто Нил МакРэй, утверждавший, что увидел местоположение отца и сына во сне.
> 
> Пуаро, практически с самого начала неофициально помогавший в расследовании дела «Таман Шуд», занимался и исчезновением Мангноссонов.
> 
> О своих выводах знаменитый сыщик рассказал в письме лучшему другу Артуру Гастингсу, в то время жившему с семьей в Южной Америке.

Mon cher Hastings, приветствую вас!

С огромным интересом и удовольствием прочитал новости о вашей жизни. Надеюсь, вы с неменьшим интересом (и, боюсь, с гораздо меньшим удовольствием) познакомитесь с новостями о деле «Таман Шуд», которое мы столь увлеченно обсуждали во время вашего недавнего визита в Лондон. Не сомневаюсь, все, что касается исчезновения отца и сына Мангноссонов, вы сохраните в столь же строжайшем секрете, как и то, что узнали от меня прежде.

Начну с того, что причастность спецслужб к пропаже Кейта и Клайва Мангноссонов кажется мне совершенно невероятной. Я знаю: не только враждебные, но и дружественные нам сотрудники спецслужб способны подвергнуть опасности жизнь невинного малыша. Увы, с'est la vie contemporaine*.

Но в данном случае подобная жестокость представляется совершенно неоправданной. Если Кейт был нежелательным свидетелем — его следовало просто убить, не подвергая ребенка опасности. Если из старшего Мангноссона требовалось вытрясти какие-то сведения — проще было избить его до полусмерти или жестко пригрозить ребенку.

Если же маленький Клайв оказался случайным очевидцем разговора отца с сотрудниками спецслужб, то и тогда отсутствовала необходимость убивать ребенка, поскольку двухлетний малыш никак не мог быть разумным свидетелем. А вот Кейта действительно следовало устранить: даже если он утратил разум еще во время допроса, то после лечения мог прийти в себя и дать показания против убийц сына. Однако неведомые злоумышленники не погнушались убить дитя, не представлявшее для них никакой угрозы, но почему-то пренебрегли совершенно реальной опасностью.

В силу этих причин я полностью исключаю причастность спецслужб какой угодно страны к трагедии Мангноссонов. Для обычных похитителей подобное поведение тоже кажется весьма нелепым.

Что же произошло с несчастной семьей?

Изначально в судьбе Кейта Мангноссона нет ничего примечательного. Да, он опознал погибшего на пляже как своего знакомого — но это одно из нескольких сотен опознаний.

Странности начались уже после смерти Клайва. Связаны они с тем, что Нил МакРэй, обнаруживший в городке Лардж Бэй совершенно невменяемого Кейта рядом с телом Клайва, заявил полицейским, что накануне ночью увидел местоположение отца и сына во сне.

Следуя Шерлоку Холмсу, я не исключаю влияние сверхъестественного на обычных людей, однако, как и он, в своих расследованиях встречал лишь безжалостных преступников из плоти и крови, а не исчадия ада.

Допускаю, что МакРэй действительно видел вещий сон, но совершенно не понимаю, зачем он рассказал об этом полиции. Нил не медиум, а обычный работяга; он не занимается ни столоверчением, ни гаданиями, и странное сновидение должно было озадачить и смутить простодушного австралийца.

Я, в отличие от МакРэя, l'homme assez connu** и весьма образованный. Но если бы я увидел вещий сон, то все равно скрыл бы его от стражей порядка и придумал бы рациональное объяснение своему визиту в Лардж Бэй. Это позволило бы избежать долгих объяснений и придало бы достоверности моему рассказу. Если бы я по каким-то причинам не захотел общаться с полицией, то просто позвонил бы туда по телефону из людного места, где невозможно отследить всех, кто пользуется телефоном.

Почему же Нил поступил иначе? Мне трудно поверить, что простой работяга не понимал, насколько нелепым покажется его заявление служителям закона.

Я вижу лишь одно объяснение. Если бы Нил позвонил и полиции удалось его разыскать, то стражи порядка в первую очередь начали бы отрабатывать его контакты с Кейтом Мангноссоном. Точно так же события развернулись бы и в том случае, если бы МакРэй придумал для служителей закона объективную причину своего визита в Лардж Бэй.

А вот после заявления о вещем сне в первую очередь наверняка начали изучать самого Нила — его причастность к криминальным структурам или работе спецслужб, а также наличие психических заболеваний. Все логично: если человек делает толковые заявления — он и поступает разумно, а если dis les bêtises*** — значит, не в своем уме или что-то о себе скрывает.

Другими словами, за собственное прошлое и настоящее Нил не тревожился, а вот предполагаемые контакты с Кейтом хотел скрыть от полиции.

Что же это были за контакты? Возможно все — от совместной торговли наркотиками до участия в секте. Не стал бы я исключать и того, что ваш соотечественник Уайльд охарактеризовал как «любовь, которая не смеет по имени себя назвать»; более того, данная версия кажется мне наиболее вероятной потому, что не подразумевает больше никаких правонарушений в жизни МакРэя.

Но, что бы это ни было, Кейт Мангноссон явно жил в постоянном страхе разоблачения, который и стал роковым для психического здоровья несчастного.

В начале июня, полностью поддавшись панике, старший Мангноссон забрал самое дорогое — сына Клайва — и попытался сбежать от опасности, которая, как Кейт думал, ему грозила. Увы, полностью потеряв рассудок, несчастный не смог должным образом позаботиться о малыше, что и стало причиной его смерти.

В краткий миг просветления Кейт позвонил человеку, которому больше всех доверял, — МакРэю — и сообщил о своем местонахождении. Тот приехал и быстро понял, что старший Мангноссон абсолютно невменяем, а ребенок мертв. После этого Нил обратился в полицию, объяснив свою поездку в Лардж Бэй причиной весьма странной, но позволявшей отвлечь внимание служителей закона от того, что объединяло двух мужчин.

Именно такое развитие событий представляется мне наиболее вероятным. Данная версия объясняет и преследование, жертвой которого позднее стала Роум Мангноссон, жена Кейта и мать Клайва.

Кейт, покидая дом в спешке и в весьма помраченном состоянии духа, мог оставить там нечто, проливавшее свет на характер отношений с МакРэем. Поэтому или сам Нил, или тот, кто знал о его проблеме и тоже рисковал, решил припугнуть несчастную женщину. Когда Роум после пережитых потрясений попала в больницу, МакРэй, один или с сообщниками, получил шанс проникнуть в ее опустевший дом и, не сомневаюсь, им воспользовался.

Voila toute l'histoire****. Лично мне представляется крайне маловероятным, что она как-то связана с делом «Таман Шуд»: двух мужчин может объединять очень многое помимо трупа, найденного на пляже Сомертона.

Все вышеизложенное я сообщил австралийской полиции, присовокупив свои соображения о наиболее вероятном характере связи между Мангноссоном и МакРэем. Новости мне непременно сообщат, и я не премину известить о них вас, mon cher Hastings.

Mes meilleurs souhaits à votre femme et à vos enfants.*****.

Искренне ваш,  
Эркюль Пуаро  
15 октября 1949 года

**Author's Note:**

> * такова современная жизнь (фр.)  
> ** человек известный (фр.)  
> *** говорит ерунду (фр.)  
> **** Вот и вся история (фр.)  
> ***** Передаю наилучшие пожелания вашей супруге и детям (фр.)


End file.
